cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Emberia Fear
"War may discourage us, but we must keep our hope for the sake of saving those lives around us." ''-Emberia during the battle of Ryloth'' "They say they seek peace and wisodom. Though it was all a lie. But light has no power for me. Darkness gives power. A power beyond anything the Jedi ever taught me. Fear is nothing but a word. I have none. Nor do i have any respect for these pitiful life forms." '' -Sith Lord Emberia Fear -to Master Montellee'' Early Life...(40BBY-24BBY) Jedi Master Emberia Fear (Born Kierra Soluosta) was born in a small village called Minack on the planet of Naboo. At a young age her parents discovered her to be a force sensitive child. Though fearing her being taken away, they hid her powers until discovered by Jedi Knight Janasta Kumel from Naboo. She was taken to the temple to be trained. When a Mid-chlorian count was taken on her she was to become one of the most powerful Jedi, found having over 14,000 per cell. She progressed quicker than the average student, specializing in back handed weilding and two-saber weilding. She trained in extreme force use and double weilded saber striking as well and advanced in both areas. By age 10 she was top of all her classes. By age 14 she was taken in as Master Karaa Montelleee's padawan learner. One of the youngest padawan's taken in. After about 2 years, her master was lost in battle and never found. She was reassigned to take missions on her own, even at her young age. She was often accompanied by old friend and his padawn. Tarian Fearsmasher and Sophie Comet. At age 17 she felt ready to already be a Knight, her arrogance clouding her. A year later she was finally granted the title of Jedi Knight of the Republic. Of course she felt honored and extremly greatful, but arrogance and pride clouded her mind. Seeds of the Dark side planted. Between...(23BBY-19BBY) Note: Emberia fought in many of the Outer RIm seiges including March on Ryloth, Fight for Umbara, Felucian Takeover, Anison Conquer, and Cato Neimodia Negotiations. She also returned to the Jedi Temple to serve as a Jedi counselour. After those works she was granted the title of Jedi Master, but never recieved a seat on the council. Emberia Fear holds the #1 position on the leaderboard for BUNKER KRILL MULTIPLAYER with a score of 38,429,000. (cwa) The Fall...(19BBY) She was specifically given the title of Jedi Master only to be a special weapon used for perilous missions. In 14 BBY she was was assigned to travel the galaxy and become allies with some the most unexpected people. Disguised as a mercenary traveler, she met Arianna Silvernight, 'leader of "'The Dark Female Force", '''which Emberia served in for a short amount of time. The squad, named for itself, a very dark twisted group that had much influence on Emberia. She learned of nother powerful Sith Leader. One she had kept her eye on for a while. '''Shisa ShadowKnight. '''It was her mission to find and join her. ShadowKnights (17BBY-16BBY) In 16BBY she joined the "Shadow Guard" and became an official ShadowKnight. Her fall to the Dark Side had officially completed and had left the order a few months back, shocking the masters. Sending a breif message. Leaving the Jedi Order in panic. They read "I have learned you no longer have anything for me. Though the Dark does and I have allowed it to consume me. Be prepared... I will return..." She spent a fair amount of time in the ShadowKnight Family. That was when disaster struck and her Twin was forced to leave the family. Determined to not abandon her twin, she helped her through the hard time, thus seperating herself from the family. Every day she grew apart from everyone in the family. It began to cause to much stress causing major fights and dramatic scenes that were never meant to happen. She soon discovered the Shadow Guard was a huge mistake. She left/ was banned from the family which didn't bother her a bit. She left the name of '''Kierra ShadowKnight '''behind her, becoming the new '''Emberia Fear. '''Fear for what people should feel toward her. Emberia in the burning hot coals. She was forever Unforgiven for her betrayal. After ShadowKnights (15BBy) She experimented with her new freedom, joining many different Dark societies over time. Much including '''War Eagle, Dark Empress, Dark Female Elite Champians, Dark Moon Elite, '''and '''The Blue Suns. Enemies: #'' ''Satele Stansu (Ex Best Friend) #ShadowKnights (no comment...) Allies: # Identical Twin: Carly Aldous #Close Friends: Star DarkFlame, Glimmer Silvernight, Katara Shadowbreather, Astrid Creds, Willow Bloodnight, LadyLegend TheFirst, Brooke Knighthawk, DarkBlade, BoosterThe Legend. The After Effect (14.6BBY----) She put a plan into action along with her Twin Carly Aldous. Due to twin power they struck an attack on the Jedi by going from the inside acting as Jedi. To soon be discovered the fled to the outer rim in there own group called "--The Unforgiven--" The Afterwards affect whcih was plpanted on the Jedi before abandoning the sabotage mission was finally taking affect. The Jedi order slowly crippling and becoming corrupted. Emberia and Carly still roam the Galaxy in hopes to return to Coruscant with their next plan... EmberiaFear (talk) 18:36, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Link title Category:Clone Wars Category:Jedi Master Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Sith Lord Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Leader Category:Sith Assassin Category:Humans Category:Galactic Empire Category:New Republic Category:Squad Leader Category:Galactic Civil War Veteran Category:Force Sensitive